Four Seasons : Spring
by enervate
Summary: The season is spring, as the title suggest, when a day in the fairground turns into separation havoc between Kubota and Tokitoh. Wandering aimlessly with no where to meet, what will happen to those two? R&R, onegai.


**Four Seasons : Spring  
**The First Movement  
Another WA/EC Fanfiction By enervate

**A/N: **Hello, _minnasan! _This is yet another series of my EC fics, entitled 'Four Seasons'. One story for one season [bah!], hehehe! All one-shot ficcy, no connection with one season and another, just making fancy titles here. As for my other EC fic, '**Fraudulences Of Words**', I will be resuming it as soon as I remembered what Chapter 3 was supposed to be... hehehe! To **madiha, autumn, genkisaru, eli tan, gokugurl, liena, **and my other reviewers, _doumo arigato gozaimas! _Thanks a million for rev. my other ficcies!

**Disc.: **Minekura owns all, I own none. _Comprende?_

**Genre: **Nothing to do with Vivaldi's violin concertos, but let's say that his concerto titles inspired the title to this one. PG13, General because I'm not revealing the obvious truth here. [Why? I should have just admit that this is another hidden romance plot, but I'm not revealing anything here. Figure yourself. =P]

**Four Seasons : Spring**

* * *

"I just don't get it!" complained Tokitoh for what he himself recognized as the umpteenth time as he sat down on a bench, all tired and worn out. He stared up at the cerulean skies, tinted here and there with traces of puffy white clouds. The springtime winds were busy at work, gently caressing his perspiration-drenched strands of hair. Tokitoh ran his left hand through his slick wet hair, and fanned himself carelessly with his right hand. The breeze too, blew him dry in a soft gust of wind. The sun was lenient for it shone tenderly, not blistering hot, in this spring's afternoon.

"I'm going to kill him when I find him." cursed Tokitoh as he stood up and got back on his weary feet. He rubbed his sore knees, but with renewed determination, he walked on. "It will be pointless, and not to mention not cool, to just sit down and wait. I'll better find for him." reasoned Tokitoh to himself as he took a wobbly step forward on his tired legs. His legs seem to abide to his orders finally. He walked in a steady pace after several shaky steps.

Tokitoh took a glance around. No familiar face in sight. No one he knew, almost no one there. And don't that shop over there seems a little too familiar? Oh no, he walked pass here before. So is he walking in circles? Guess so. Tokitoh sighed dejectedly.

His watch beeped. 5.00 pm.

"Damn you, Kubo-chan." Tokitoh cursed again. Even from the start, Tokitoh knew something is amiss. He had that premonition that something bad will about to happen. Something dreadful. Something accursed. 

And he was indeed right. Something wretched happened. He was separated from Kubota.

Well, it might have sounded less dreadful in that context, but what if you are lost from the one who brought you to a place where you don't even know, some strange land, with such less people,...

... and most of all, what is the purpose he is here anyway? 

It was all Kubota's fault...

... so he walked on alone, on foot, wandering, uncertain, tentative of his path, all lost here in a universe he never knew. 

He wanted to go back badly, he wanted to return to where he belonged, in that small apartment he shared together with his friend. But, if he leave this place now,...

... what about that _friend _of his? Ditch him here? 

"_Masaka_. [No way!]" Tokitoh muttered. He knew that he would hate it a lot if Kubota ditched him here, and definitely Kubota will feel the same if he does that. Same goes to everyone. Right?

But,... Tokitoh really hated wandering aimlessly like some pathetic stray cat. He sighed. _I guess I am just another stray cat here, waiting to return to where I belonged._

* * *

During the morning, as usual, on a lazy spring Saturday's morning, as the sun streamed through those blinds and the alarm annoyingly buzzing beside his ear, Tokitoh slapped the clock in frustration and turned back, burying himself in the mountain of coverlets, trying to catch another wink or two before he truly gets up. And then, came in another 'alarm'. His human alarm.

"Tokitoh, get up." Kubota called out, poking his head into the room, all dressed up. Tokitoh's right hand grabbed his pillow and stuffed the pillow at his ear, trying to block off that 'human alarm'. Kubota smiled as he stepped into the room, and pulled the pillow from Tokitoh's hand. "Get up, _ne_, Tokitoh?"

"I want to sleep... get lost, Kubo-chan,..." muttered Tokitoh drowsily as he snatched back the pillow from Kubota's hand. No avail. Kubota still held that pillow tightly in his arms. He tugged Tokitoh's blanket, trying to get his friend up immediately. "Up now, Tokitoh."

"I want to sleep...." Tokitoh muttered again, trying to stress his point. But his words were cut short when Kubota pulled everything off from him; his coverlets, his pillow, his blanket,... leaving nothing but the morning sun upon Tokitoh. Tokitoh gritted his teeth. "Fine! I'm up now..." Tokitoh chagrined, glaring at Kubota. Kubota smiled. "If you are being good, well, I will cook a nice breakfast for you. Deal?"

"Hmm,..." Tokitoh grinned. This is getting better. "Deal. I want a French toast, lightly buttered, coffee and..." Tokitoh hesitated, thinking. "... and that's all." Tokitoh concluded. Kubota nodded, smiling as he exited for the kitchen. At the sight of Kubota gone, Tokitoh plopped into the bed, pulled his blanket upon himself and closed his eyes, sleeping.

* * *

After eating his breakfast [Kubota only smiled when he saw Tokitoh continued slumbering, and wake him up gently, announcing that breakfast is ready], Kubota asked Tokitoh to get dressed, for he wants to go out somewhere.

"Where?" Tokitoh asked, curious. Kubota winked. "That is part of the suspense."

"Part of what suspense?" Tokitoh questioned. "You'll see." answered Kubota nonchalantly.

After getting dressed in his usual attire, Tokitoh came out from his room. Kubota looked up from the newspaper that he was reading. "Oh, so soon?"

"Tsk. I want to know where we are heading to, can't I?" Tokitoh snapped. "I told you, it is supposed to be a suspense." Kubota lightly replied. "Hmm, so?" 

"You will be blindfolded." 

"WHAT???" Tokitoh couldn't believe his ears, or his eyes either. "Blindfolded? Isn't that a little too serious?" 

"Well, I want to be a real suspense." Kubota grinned. Tokitoh shook his head. Seriously, sometimes he think Kubota had a penchant for weird ideas.

"Well, are you done? I'll blindfold you on the train, but not here." Kubota said, smiling. He waved a piece of black cloth in front of Tokitoh tauntingly. Tokitoh frowned and sighed. "All right..."

Kubota gave him a sly smile. Then, both of them headed downstairs, and out to the nearest train station. Tokitoh couldn't help wondering but to think what was about to happen to him.

_This is one crazy Spring day._

* * *

Tokitoh opened his eyes, glad that the train ride had passed. The ride felt like hours. He could vaguely remember anything since he was blindfolded. In his heart, he could have bet on how many passengers who must have looked at him curiously. After all, it is not everyday that you can see someone sitting in the train, blindfolded. Thankfully the train was not that packed. 

Soon, as he looked around, he was surprised. The place was unfamiliar, somewhere new. He felt anxious suddenly. "Kubo-chan?" 

"Hmm?" Kubota said, his eyes looking at a large carousel. Tokitoh suddenly realized where he is standing at now. 

"You brought me to a fairground?" Tokitoh looked at him incredulously. Kubota grinned and nodded. "Somewhere far from home." 

"But where exactly is this fairground? Tokyo Disneyland?" Tokitoh retorted sarcastically. Nonetheless he was pretty amused himself. Fairground? Okay, he'll take a ride on the roller coaster first. Then maybe something thrilling again,... mmm,... 

"Well, not exactly Tokyo Disneyland... but halfway through." Kubota answered, grinning. "This is a traveling fairground, and I heard that they are here. Thought that I want to check it out." 

"But why the blindfold?" Tokitoh muttered, pouting. Kubota laughed. "Well, just trying to build your suspense." 

"Tsk." 

"C'mon, we'll be going on each and every ride, deal?" Kubota said, smiling as he placed one arm around Tokitoh's shoulders. Tokitoh smiled, and replied. 

"Even the kiddie rides?" 

"If you want to." Kubota replied evenly. 

"Deal. How about going on the merry-go-round first?" Tokitoh suggested wickedly. Kubota and Tokitoh walked to the ticket booth, and Kubota took Tokitoh's word seriously. He ordered tickets to all the rides, including what that Tokitoh labeled as 'kiddie rides'. Grinning, he handed Tokitoh' share of the tickets. As he analyzed what he received, Tokitoh looked up at Kubota, eyes wide. "You're serious????" 

"I am." 

"No way!" Tokitoh muttered disbelievingly. Kubota pulled him by his arm and said, "Let's go. The ride is starting." 

"I don't want!!!" Tokitoh pouted as he grudgingly followed Kubota, cursing silently along the way. 

* * *

As Kubota led him through the crowd of visitors to the fairground, Tokitoh couldn't help noticing the cheery people passing by. There were loads of people there. He saw stalls abundant of cotton candy and popcorns and other munchies that he planned to stuff himself with later. He saw a roller-coaster too, not a big one, just an average one. He saw a big carousel, with a long queue for it, and small train rides that reminded him of the blindfolded-hell he was in just a moment ago. He saw many kids with happy faces and giddy laughter, holding bright balloons in their hands. Everyone bustled by in a happy moment. 

Tokitoh also couldn't help noticing that the place was beautiful, for it is like a garden within the fairground. Young flowers were swaying gently in the neatly aligned rows of pots. Lilies blossomed in the ponds that were there. And there are a few rows of shophouses nearby the fairground. _Now, I wonder where in Japan are we... _thought Tokitoh silently. He made several calculations in his head. _The train ride was pretty long... so maybe we are in Hokkaido. Most probably,... they have nice gardens there... just like this place here. But, hmm,... I don't see anything familiar here._

Tokitoh took a quick glance at the shops. None wrote of the name of the place. Only ordinary signs like 'Akina's Florist' and 'Angel Gift Shop'. Tokitoh smiled grimly. He don't like the prospect of being in somewhere he don't know. 

Little did he realize that he was standing at the entrance of the merry-go-round. He was surrounded by kids, and of course, Kubota. He was perplexed. Kubota couldn't help grinning as he watched Tokitoh's reaction. "Come on,..." he said, pointing to the merry-go-round and dragging Tokitoh along. Tokitoh muttered something inaudibly. 

Kubota got himself up on a golden unicorn and gave Tokitoh a wink. Tokitoh climbed up onto a silver unicorn beside Kubota, and pulled a face at him. Beside him, up on a winged lion [a griffon] a little girl sat there, smiling at Tokitoh. "Ah, _oniichan _[brother (1)], why are you sitting in a kids ride?" she inquired sweetly. Tokitoh resisted the urge to strangle Kubota. "Well, blame that other person beside me. He asked me to accompany him." Tokitoh answered. 

"Is he your best friend?" the girl asked, her eyes wide in innocence. The ride started, and as the lion started moving up and down, the little girl squealed in glee. "Yippee!" She called out, forgetting about her question and concentrated on her ride. Tokitoh smiled, thinking about her question. 

_My best friend? He? Kubo-chan, the weirdest person I ever came across on?_

_Well, maybe not the weirdest. But still, yes, I guess you can call us the best of friends._

"Ah, Tokitoh, enjoying the ride, I supposed?" Kubota called from his 'galloping' unicorn. Tokitoh stuck out his tongue, but nonetheless grinned. 

"You bet." 

(1) - In Japan, a stranger is often called 'brother', as a more friendly and open form of reference. 

* * *

"The next ride? We'll finish all the kiddie rides first." Kubota answered as Tokitoh asked him about their next destination. Tokitoh frowned. "Aaaaahhhh, Kubo-chan,... on the carousel or the roller-coaster first, please???" 

"No. No. No." Kubota smiled, wagging his finger. With it, he pointed to one corner. "How about the bumper car?" 

"Well,..." Tokitoh's eyes wandered longingly from the roller-coaster to the bumper car section. _Figuratively, the bumper car will be quite fun also... _

"C'mon,..." Kubota pulled Tokitoh off again. Tokitoh pouted, but as he passed by a few stalls, he tugged on Kubota's sleeves. "Hmm?" 

"After this, I want to get something to chew on." Tokitoh said, pointing to the stalls. Kubota smiled, and nodded. 

* * *

The bumper car ride was enjoyable. Tokitoh grinned maniacally as he slammed his car into Kubota's, sending Kubota's car twirling 360º before resuming its proper function. Kubota and Tokitoh chased each other around the magnetic court, as well as ganging up on each other and 'bullied' the other kids there. Everyone was amused. 

Time's up, and they stepped out from the car. Tokitoh was about to drag Kubota before Kubota drag _him_, when suddenly he saw the little girl he talked to in the merry-go-round. She stood beside the exit to the bumper car area, eyes red and puffy.

She was crying.

"_Ne_, _onna-no-ko, _[Hey, little girl], why are you crying?" Tokitoh gently asked as he approached her. From behind, Kubota followed him.

"..... I... _oniichan_, help me." The little girl sobbed continuously. Kubota bent down and asked her quietly. 

"What happened?" 

"I lost my _kaasan_ [mother]... I don't know where is she..." she said between sobs and little hiccups. Kubota frowned in sympathy. Tokitoh bit his lips. "Well, Kubo-chan, what are we to do now?"

"Hmm,... well, I'll bring her to the ticket booth. Maybe they will make a public announcement or something to help her." Kubota said, lifting up the little girl. "Come, I'll give you a piggy-back ride to the booth. Don't cry anymore, okay?"

"Yeah!" The girl cheered as she climbed up onto Kubota's back. Kubota turned towards Tokitoh. "Meet me at the carousel. Before that, go to the stalls and get whatever you want." "But,..." Tokitoh was about to protest, but Kubota already made his way through the crowds. Tokitoh saw the little girl turning behind and waved her hands.

She shouted to Tokitoh. "Bye bye _oniichan!_" 

And that was the last time Tokitoh saw Kubota and the girl that morning.

* * *

"What am I to do here... hmm,..." Tokitoh said as he wandered nearby the carousel area, his hand holding a Coke tin, half-emptied since then. He saw no Kubota in sight. He looked in the queue. No Kubo-chan. He looked nearby the carousel gates. No Kubo-chan. He looked around the carousel. No Kubo-chan. He asked the ticket recipient of a tall guy with spectacles and shoulder-length hair, tied up. He shook his head. No Kubo-chan.

"Is he still at the ticket booth?" Tokitoh wondered. He vaguely remembered the location of the booth, but he guess that it will be worth a shot. He glanced at his watch. Already 1.30pm. He had been waiting for Kubota for almost half an hour. 

So, off he went, into the crowds seeking for the ticket booth.

* * *

"Hmmm?" Kubota looked around. No Tokitoh. "Weird,..." he muttered. Knowing Tokitoh, he is definitely sure that Tokitoh will wait for him. But where is he?

It has been past 45 minutes since he left Tokitoh at the bumper car area. He didn't mean to left Tokitoh alone so long. He went directly to the ticket booth, yes, he did, but on his way there the little girl insist on going to the toilet. Obligingly he led her to a shop and waited for her to be done with her business. Then, picking up the young lass, he carried her all the way back to the ticket booth. 

Thankfully her mother was there, and it had been quite a reunion between the two. The mother of the young child was crying as she hugged her daughter. Kubota smiled. Remembering that he is supposed to return to Tokitoh, he bade farewell to the two.

"Thank you so much for bringing my child back to me." the woman thanked him. "It's all right." Kubota answered. "I have to return to my friend."

"Thank you, _oniichan! _Tell your best friend that I say thank you too!" the little girl chirped. Kubota nodded. "I will. Now, be a good girl and don't wander off, okay?"

"Okay. _Oniichan_, you be a good friend and don't wander off, okay?" The little girl said, giggling. Kubota smiled, and nodded. The little girl's antics are so adorable.

And little did he know,...

... she was foretelling something that became true.

_Don't wander off? Well, now Tokitoh wandered off, little girl,... not me. _Kubota stayed around the area for ten minutes. Still no Tokitoh in sight. Frustrated, he walked to the ticket recipient of the carousel ride, and asked him of Tokitoh.

"Oh, that young guy? He was looking for someone,... hey,... I guess he is looking for you."

"Well, where did he go?" 

"Somewhere there..." He pointed vaguely to one side. The stalls. 

_Figures_,... Kubota thought silently as he went to the direction he pointed. _Didn't I just tell him to get what he wanted? So definitely he will be there._

* * *

"Kubo-chan,.... where the hell are you???" Tokitoh sighed dejectedly as he slumped against the wall of the ticket booth, gritting his teeth. Kubota wasn't there. No. Not at all. Tokitoh counted silently in his heart as his mind threatened to explode. _1,... 2,... 3,... 4,..._

_Kubo-chan, where the hell do you think you are at now? Get your damned self here immediately._

* * *

Kubota smiled grimly as he thanked the stall workers.

"No, we did not see anyone with that features."

"_Sou ka_. _Doumo_. [I see. Thanks.]"

Kubota walked towards the carousel, praying that Tokitoh is there. He almost felt sorry for playing with Tokitoh during the morning. "Maybe I shouldn't have blindfolded him. Or else he will know where we are. Then he could have returned home,... at least if he is all right, I am thankful."

The feeling of regret began to build on his heart as he took several heavy steps to the carousel.

No Tokitoh.

* * *

Tokitoh wandered around. _Maybe he set off finding for me,... so he is not there._ His watch flashed 2.30pm at him. Already another hour since he embarked on the search for Kubota. He did not know where to start. He did not know where to go. He did not know when it would end.

He let his heart guide his feet as he looked around wearily. Slowly, he passed by all the rides that he planned to go on upon the morning. Suddenly his heart ached. He bit his lips. 

_If Kubo-chan and I weren't separated, now we would have been enjoying those rides. We could have had a fun time together. _

_Well, if it is so,... I'll better find him before the day ends. At least, we'll be able to catch a ride or two._

Tokitoh walked to one side of the traveling fairground. There, the stalls sold souvenirs, as well as balloons and whistles. On one corner, stood a clown performing magic shows to little children. He seems to attract a moderate crowd with his antics; not many people were around the fairground anymore. 

And then came the end of the fairground area. Another lane led Tokitoh to another area. Tentatively Tokitoh stepped into the place. Suddenly he recognized the place. 

_Those row of shops... so this road leads me there,... and from here, I can walk back to the starting point of the fairground. _Tokitoh figured out mentally as he walked pass those shops. Soon, more and more familiar shops came into sight. He stopped at the outside of the florist, and looked up at the signboard. 

"Akina's Florist." Yes, isn't that what he saw this morning when Kubo-chan dragged him all the way through the maze of humans to the merry-go-round? 

_So, maybe Kubo-chan came back to the entrance area of the fairground._

_And so there was hope after all. _Tokitoh grinned. Somehow he felt a new surge of hope. 

"Urm, sir? Do you need anything?" Came a soft and polite voice, interrupting his daydream. Tokitoh got startled, and looked at the girl. "No... nothing. I'm sorry." Tokitoh muttered as he walked on. _I guess I sounded like an idiot in front of her._ Tokitoh smiled as he walked on, occasionally glancing around. The town was so beautiful indeed. If it weren't for his worries about not finding Kubota, he would have taken the opportunity to explore the place thoroughly. 

Noticing a lane which leads back to the noisy fairground, Tokitoh's heart leaped. "Bingo." 

"Kubo-chan, you better be somewhere here or else you are dead." 

And soon, his watch flashed the digits. "2.45pm" 

* * *

"I don't find this amusing at all." Kubota commented as he took a sip from his cup of carbonated drink and tossed what was left [a.k.a. the cup] into the nearby trash can. Kubota stood at the bumper car area, assuming that Tokitoh might have returned there. But again, no Tokitoh. This is getting a little too annoying.

Kubota leaned against the tent, making a mental calculation. 

_The entire area of the fairground is large. So far I have been everywhere in this place, trying to hunt for Tokitoh. No one saw him, and even if they do, he was not there anymore. Figuratively, both of us are either walking in circles, and we'll end up not meeting each other. Well, maybe, until the fairground closes at 4pm. _

He took a glance at his watch. It reads 2.55pm.

_So, am I supposed to wander around stupidly until 4?_

_I'm not that stupid to do so. _

_But meanwhile,... _Kubota took out a cigarette and lit it. Slowly, he inhaled, and sat there smoking time away. _Somehow he will be here._

_I am damn confident._

Kubota saw one of the stall workers that he had just ask for Tokitoh passed by. The young lad was sweeping the floor. Suddenly, when he noticed Kubota, he rushed over immediately. Kubota raised his eyebrow.

"Ah, mister, I saw someone that matches your description just now." the boy said breathlessly, panting after his little jog. Kubota stood up directly. "Where?"

"At the row of shophouses. He was standing outside the florist, and did not move for quite a while. He might have been there."

"When did you see him?"

"Just now." 

"Thanks." Kubota bade the boy farewell and started walking. He might find Tokitoh in time, that is, if he is fast enough.

His watch glowed "3.00pm".

* * *

Disappointingly, Tokitoh wasn't there at all. But hearing the positive answer from the florist himself, Kubota felt better.

_So somehow he should be around... thankfully._

Kubota sighed. Lighting another cigarette, he smoked as he walked slowly around. 

_By chance, I'll find him._

_..._

_I'm feeling just so sorry for him. I shouldn't have asked him to wait for me. I could have just asked him to come along._

_Why did I ask him to wait for me anyway? Stupid me. _

Suddenly, something caught Kubota's eye. He stared at the object being displayed at the Gift Shop.

It was a cat plushie, those kind that girls will go ga-ga over. Somehow, Kubota knew that he is not any plush-toy-lover, but the cat had something about it that made him stood there, chained to the ground.

_Somehow, the cat reminded me of Tokitoh._

The cat was in a sleeping pose, eyes closed, cuddled on a cushion. Kubota smiled.

_Shouldn't have wake Tokitoh up that early today._

His eyes never left the display. Suddenly he had the urge to enter the shop. Not understanding why, he opened the door and looked around. There, it was like a plushie heaven. Teddy bears of many kinds were displayed upon racks. Toy bunnies and many more types of animals were placed upon those shelves too. The decor inside was homely; soft pastel yellow walls with soft romantic lamps as the main lighting. Those dim lamps cast a surreal ambience in the small shop. There was a faint scent of lavender wafting in the air. Kubota raised one eyebrow. 

"Ah, sir, what can we do for you?" A petite girl came towards him, smiling. Kubota snapped out from his own thoughts. "Hmm, how much is that cat on display?" Kubota pointed to the glass window. The girl approached the window, and from there she picked up two cats. "Which one?"

"Hmm?" Only then Kubota realized that there are two different cats. One was the one that he had his eyes on, and the other one was the same cat, only in a different pose. Kubota pointed to the sleeping one. The girl returned the other to its original place. 

"This cat is cute, isn't it? A perfect gift for your girlfriend." The girl quipped, smiling. Kubota resisted the urge to laugh. _Girlfriend? Sorry, I don't have one._

"Ah, yes yes." Kubota answered, trying to keep a straight face. "How much is it?"

"We are having a discount for most items, sir. This will cost you 5,000 yen. Do you want this wrapped?" The girl headed for the cash register. Kubota pulled out several notes from his wallet. 

"No, wrappings are unnecessary." Kubota commented as he handed her the notes. _Obviously unnecessary. This is my cat and I'm not giving it to anyone._

"Thank you, sir. I'm sure that your girlfriend will be happy. Please come again." She said, handing him the change and the plastic bag with the cat in it. Kubota nodded and walked out of the shop. 

_Crazy me... what am I doing? Buying a plush toy, no less? God..._

_Tokitoh will laugh his head off when he come to hear about this._

Suddenly Kubota was reminded of his own problems.

_Damn,... I still need to find him._

* * *

"Kubo-chan..." Tokitoh whined as he stopped by the bumper car area. No one was there. The crowd had disbanded since then, leaving only several latecomers to enjoy the last few rides. It has been already so long and yet he found no sign of Kubota. 

Slowly he slumped against the tent, dejectedly staring at the skies above him. He felt like he was being mocked. The skies were clear, clarion and painted in a brilliant shade of azure. What a beautiful day! And here,... well, his situation is not beautiful at all.

"_K'so_,... why don't it rain now? I feel like 'raining' now, myself..." Tokitoh muttered as he slammed his fists tightly into the tent. It wobbled a little. 

"Hey, you!" A gruff voice called out. Tokitoh gulped. _Oh no,..._

"Hey, the fairground is going to close, so what are you doing here?" Along came a burly man with a square face questioning him sternly. Tokitoh bit his lips. "Sorry. I'll be going."

"Whatever. Hey, aren't you the one who is seeking for that other person just now?" The burly man asked. Tokitoh nodded. "Well, look, I think you should wait at the shop area, you know? We people are closing now, so if he comes along I'll tell him to find you there."

"Thanks." Tokitoh muttered, grateful. Sighing, he left for the shophouses. 

It was 3.45pm then.

* * *

"Closed?" Kubota raised his eyebrow as he walked to the entrance. No one in sight. The gates were locked. And the wind blew quietly in a remorseful tune.

The plastic bag slipped from his hands, and the cat rolled out. Kubota could feel his heart drop down too, down to his feet. He was too dejected to pick it up.

"I shouldn't have played Tokitoh in the first place. Now he must have been worried, and not to mention lost for real." Kubota bent down slowly, and scooped the cat into his arms. He bit his lips. 

"Tokitoh, where the hell you might be now?" 

Kubota could only clutch the cat plushie tighter as he stared beyond the locked entrance and to the large area of the fairground. Standing there with no one, when previously the same place was fully occupied, an eerie sensation dawned onto him. Immediately he left the place.

4.10pm marks the spot.

* * *

Tokitoh sat on a park bench beside a neatly arranged floral garden. "This damn place is the middle of the shophouses, so if Kubo-chan can't find me, he must have been more than blind." Tokitoh nodded in self-agreement. He stared at the shops ahead of him.

"That florist... a bakery,... a barber's, two closed shops,... a gift shop,... a grocer's,..." he muttered as he scanned the row of shops. Almost each and every shop was vacant, for the exception of the shopkeeper himself. Not much people in this district. 

_No wonder it is so peaceful... _Tokitoh noted as he slouched on the bench. He wondered until when will he have to wait for Kubota.

Suddenly he felt a little thirsty. Noticing the grocer's, he decided to get something to quench his thirst before continue waiting. And off he walked to the grocery store.

* * *

Tokitoh uncap the can of isotonic drink that he had just bought from the store. Drinking and walking slowly, he passed by the gift shop. The display caught his attention, like how it caught Kubota's in the first place.

"Hmm,..." Tokitoh stared at the display from behind the glass window. Suddenly the doorbell on the shop's door rang loudly, surprising him. He jumped up. 

"_Ano,... gomenasai!" _The salesgirl exclaimed, looking flustered. Tokitoh nodded. "It's okay..."

"Ah,... urm,... may I help you?" She inquired. Tokitoh paused. "Urm,... that plushie there..."

"Oh, the cat?" The salesgirl pointed to the remaining cat. "Come in, and I'll take him out for you to see." 

Tokitoh followed her inside. 

The girl took out the cat from the window display section, and handed it to Tokitoh. Tokitoh took a closer look at the cat. The cat was sitting, looking up. Nothing unordinary, for the exception of one thing,...

This cat wore glasses.

Tokitoh stared at the cat. This cat somehow,...

_... somehow reminds me of Kubo-chan. _

Tokitoh noticed that the cat has a queer way of staring through the glasses.

_... just like Kubo-chan. Hmm,... if I show this to him, we'll have a good laugh._

_Unfortunately, he is not here._

_Hmm,..._

"Urm, sir, do you want to purchase it?" The girl inquired politely, snapping Tokitoh out of his trance. "Huh? Oh,... well,..." Tokitoh looked at the cat. 

"I guess so..." Tokitoh said. _Hmm, I'll bring this cat back to show it to Kubota._

"A gift for your girlfriend?" The salesgirl asked. Tokitoh almost 'jumped' again at the mention of the word 'girlfriend'. 

"... urm,... sort-of." Tokitoh muttered. He don't want this salesgirl to get much more nosy.

"Ah,... you are the second,... someone purchased the other cat for his girlfriend." The girl informed, grinning. "Why is it so?"

"Hmm, how do I know?" Tokitoh replied.

"Why do you buy this then?" 

"Hmm, it reminded me of someone..." Tokitoh let his answer trail, grinning. The girl nodded knowingly.

"Ah, reminded of someone special?"

"Yes."

"Well, this cat is 5,000 yen, sir. Shall I wrap it?"

"No thanks. I'll just take the cat along." Tokitoh handed her a sum of money. The girl cashed it into the register, and nodded.

"Thank you. Please come back again."

"Sure." Tokitoh left with the cat in his arms. 

"Hmm,... is Valentine's Day soon? Why is everyone getting gifts for their girlfriends?" mused the salesgirl as she watched Tokitoh walked out from the door. The clock above him chimed loudly as the long hand passed by 4.30pm. 

* * *

Kubota wandered along the row of shops, not knowing where to go. Somehow, it felt like a labyrinth. He walked pass many shops. Mostly vacant. Some with several customers, such as the grocery store, and some with only the shopkeeper, like the bakery. Kubota glanced at his watch. 4.45pm. 

Somehow, he had a premonition that Tokitoh will be there, at the shops. Maybe inside the shop. Maybe one of the customers was him.

_Damn! _

Immediately Kubota stepped into the grocer's, planning to waste no more time. 

* * *

It might have been like a soap opera on Hallmark channel, for when Kubota entered the grocery store, Tokitoh passed by the place. Tokitoh walked back to the center, to the gardens and the benches where he sat waiting. He was hugging his cat tightly. Slowly he bit his lip.

"I wish he will find me soon. I don't want to remain lost here... and I don't want to leave him here either..." Tokitoh felt disappointed as he sat there alone. Butterflies flew about, delightfully dancing upon the petals of newly-opened flowers. Tokitoh sat there watching them doing their daily chores of collecting the nectars. His hands tightened around the cat plushie.

"Kubo-chan,..."

_Please don't leave me here..._

* * *

Kubota exited the bakery, grim-faced. He could not find Tokitoh. No Tokitoh.

And to add salt to the wound, suddenly the skies darkened and the rain began to fall. Soon, he was drenched in the torrents. He hurried by the side and dodged into the gift shop, seeking shelter.

The salesgirl looked up in surprise. "Ah, sir,... yes?" She put down the novel that she was reading and immediately walked to Kubota. Kubota smiled. "Nothing, only drowned in the rain." 

"Oh,... do you need an umbrella?" she asked brightly. Kubota nodded. She led him into the end of the shop. In one corner, there was a basket of umbrellas for sale. "Ta-da! Get one, sir." 

"Oh, sure... sure..." He handed her a few pieces of note and took one. She smiled sympathetically at him, and offered him some tissues to dry himself up. 

"Thanks." he said, wiping his spectacles. He turned around, glancing at the antique clock on the corner of the shop. 

"Already 5.20pm..." 

"Yes,..." the salesgirl quipped. Kubota's gaze adverted from the clock to the display corner.

"Hmm? The other cat is sold?"

"Ah, yes... there is this guy who bought it.... he said that the cat reminded him of someone,... hehehe!" The salesgirl giggled. "That guy was pretty cute."

"Really?" Kubota asked wryly. _Girls..._

"Yes, he was! He has nice dark blue (2) hair and nice eyes~" Before she continued, Kubota cut her short. "Wait, dark blue hair?"

"Yes..."

"Of what height is he?" Kubota asked again. The salesgirl pointed to about Kubota's chin. 

"... Tokitoh..." Kubota whispered, grinning. So,... Tokitoh had been here. So he must be around here somewhere.

"Hmm? You know him?" The girl questioned, puzzled. Kubota walked out of the shop, one hand holding the umbrella and the other his plastic bag that contained his cat.

"Yes. He is my friend."

Somehow, deep in his heart, he had a feeling that Tokitoh will be at the fairground. He don't want to lose Tokitoh again.

"I'll make sure that I'll be there before you leave the place again."

(2) = I am NOT sure of Tokitoh's hair color,... some pics depict a dark blue color, some black, some even dark brown... Aaaaa! This is driving me crazy... but usually the color is dark blue,... so I am going with that.

* * *

Tokitoh had a premonition that Kubota might have been waiting for him at the main entrance of the fairground. So, weary and worn, tired and torn, he walked grudgingly back to the fairground.

It wasn't more than halfway through when the rain poured. Cursing, he ran inside for shelter.

He was still determined to walk his way back to the gate. So, using his jacket as a shield from the rain, he tucked his cat plushie safely in his arms and ran all the way to the entrance.

And as he expected,...

... Kubota wasn't there.

_I know.... this is it..._

_I'll never get to return anymore..._

_... all I wanted now is to go home, to where I belonged..._

_... and I want to show Kubo-chan the cat,..._

_... and of how much it resembled him,..._

_... and of how much I don't want to be left in a place without him,..._

_... anymore..._

Tokitoh bit his lips, and stared at his cat plushie. The look of it,... it really reminded him so much of Kubota. More and more raindrops splattered upon his face, and upon his plushie.

"I guess I'll be calling you *Kubo-chan* from now on,..." Tokitoh commented as he hugged the cat close to himself, and ran inside to get shelter. Not much. The five-foot way were quite exposed to the rain. Taking one last lingering look at the main entrance of the fairground, Tokitoh turned around into a corner and headed back to the rows of shop.

_And if I am never to find Kubo-chan again,... I'll wait here,... until he arrives,..._

_... and meanwhile, I know that I have another *Kubo-chan* to accompany me._

**A/N : ***Kubo-chan* refers to the cat hereafter,... and Kubo-chan without the * refers to Kubota.

* * *

Kubota ran all the way in the rain. But he was glad, despite the fact that he was just like a drowned rat in the rain.

He saw Tokitoh turned into the corner, and out of his sight...

... but not yet.

"Tokitoh, found you. Game over." 

Kubota was never more glad than to see this crazy game end,... finally.

Slowly, he trailed behind Tokitoh, a grin plastered on his face. He took out his cat from the plastic bag, and threw the plastic aside.

"How about a happy reunion with your friend?" Kubota asked his plushie mentally. The cat's eyes remain closed, but from it's ever-on grin,...

"Well, I am happy to be 'reunited' with mine too." Kubota said as he turned around the corner, watching Tokitoh from behind.

* * *

_Kubo-chan,... _

_... where are you..._

_... somehow I know you will be here..._

_... please..._

_... I don't want to wander around like a stray cat again,... with no home to return to..._

_... when I am with you, I know I will forever have a place where I can turn to..._

_... for I am forever to be with you..._

_... but..._

_... WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU??? DAMN YOU KUBO-CHAN! _

Tokitoh just felt like screaming. Raindrops pelted his hair. He looked at his cat.

"Tsk." Tokitoh frowned. Somehow his *Kubo-chan* got wet when he rushed for cover. "I guess I am going to give you a little scrub later, *Kubo-chan*."

"Really?" Tokitoh's eyes widened, and when he turned around, he saw Kubota standing there, smiling, his left hand holding an umbrella and in his right, a cat similar to his own *Kubo-chan*. 

"That,..." Tokitoh pointed to the cat plush-toy in Kubota's hands. Kubota looked at it, and grinned. "You like him? Meet *Toki-chan*, my pet cat." Kubota gave Tokitoh a hearty wink as he entered the shady compound and closed his umbrella. Tokitoh frowned. "Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny."

"Well, you called your cat *Kubo-chan*, right?" Kubota smiled as he placed an arm on Tokitoh's shoulder. Tokitoh smiled. It felt nice to have Kubota back.

Picking up his own cat and lifting it up, Tokitoh said. "Hmm, you do look like the cat, that is why I named it after you."

"You look like this too." Kubota said, pressing his own plush cat against Tokitoh's neck. Tokitoh pouted. "Very funny."

"Hmm, so, you are serious about giving that *Kubo-chan* of yours a little scrub?" Kubota's eyes twinkled. Tokitoh frowned. "Well, he is drenched under the rain." 

"How about giving this Kubo-chan [referring to himself] a scrub?" Kubota nudged Tokitoh playfully. Tokitoh pouted, not answering Kubota. Kubota let the question slip by as he stood there, one arm still around Tokitoh's shoulders, another clutching his umbrella and his *Toki-chan* tightly. Both Tokitoh and he stood there, watching the rain fall from the corners of the roof. 

"Come on, let's go home." Kubota tugged gently at Tokitoh's sleeves. Tokitoh nodded. Still having his hand around Tokitoh, Kubota handed his plush cat to Tokitoh. "Hold this for me." Tokitoh nodded. Kubota opened the umbrella, and together they walked out under the rain, sheltered by the umbrella.

After several minutes walking in silence, Tokitoh finally spoke up.

"I am glad that you found me, Kubo-chan."

"Why? Miss me?" Kubota teased, pulling Tokitoh closer to him. Tokitoh placed his head on Kubota's shoulder, and sighed softly.

"Nothing you'll ever understand."

And soon, both of their watches flashed in luminescent green. "6.00pm"

**End Of 'Four Seasons : Spring'**

**A/N: **Hehehe! What do you think? The cat plushie thingy was inspired from my own incident,... hehehe! I got this cat plushie the other day and the cat was sleeping on a cushion, eyes closed,... and you've guessed it, I named it 'Toki-chan' after Tokitoh. Well,... pouted the cat does look like Tokitoh... 

Reviews if you think that Toki-chan deserves it! grins


End file.
